


hotter than the sauna

by justawhisper



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Sauna, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawhisper/pseuds/justawhisper
Summary: you met Lisa through a photo shoot and became instant friends. she invites you to Thailand to stay at a friends place for a couple of days. what you did not know is that one of the days will be getting hotter than the sauna.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You
Kudos: 4





	hotter than the sauna

Blackpink was getting there make up on point for the photo shoot. Lisa was done so she was having the time of her life messing with the other members. her phone buzzed. it was Bambam. He send her a pic of him and Yugyeom pulling funny faces. the friendship between her and Bambam was something to admire.

You are a photographer hired by YG Entertainment for a shoot with blackpink. you are serious about your job. it's a passion. when the group enters you walked up to them and told them where and how to stand. that's when Lisa noticed you. you are professionally but simple dressed. light jeans, black heels, grey shirt with a black blazer over it. not to much make up on. you looked really nice, and the way you talked was strong and full of fire. she could see that you loved your job. she admired you. you two start talking and became friends in a short time. only talking to messages because of the busy schedules. Lisa's mind travels to Bambam. Smiling a bit while thinking about how she was almost 100% sure that Bambam would like you to. she had to make you two meet.

few weeks later you get a call from Lisa asking if you wanted go to Thailand for a few days to hang out with her and some friend in his house. you where welcome to lodge at the place so it would not cost you anything. you didn't had much money to begin with so this was a dream come true for you. you always wanted to see some of Thailand.

\----flash forward by Bambam's long legs----

you arrive at the place. it's a big house with a big pool outside and from where you are standing you could even see an indoor pool. thinking "omg... this is the best thing ever." opening the front door you are met with loud laughter and noise. before you are able to do anything something collides with you and you fall to the ground. "omg i m so sorry." looking up you see where the voice comes from. there is a guy on top of you. supported by his elbows looking you in the eyes.   
o god he is close. to close. what was smelling so nice? why are your hands touching something hard and warm? looking at your hands now seeing they where on the mans chest. he was only wearing swim shorts. "if you wanna touch some more you just have to ask nicely." his voice shocked you mostly because you could feel it vibrating trough his chest on your hands. you push him of of you and stand up quickly. maybe to quick making you dizzy. he grabbed you and didn't let go until he was sure you where ok. before you could speak Lisa enters your view holding 2 water guns. "oh... so you two have met already he... good. Bambam this is (yn). she is the fun girl i was talking about." so the handsome man in front of you was Bambam. tall, handsome, long legs. just wow. Bambam noticed you checking him out. "if you wanna see more you should join me in the sauna. only to enter nude tho." winking before leaving you two at the entrance.

after just a few days Lisa knew that this was a good plan of hers. she has known Bambam for years. she could feel that he already had taking a liking to you and if Bambam wants something he will move earth to get it. 

Lisa left saying she was going to hang out with her parents for a few days leaving you and Bambam alone. Bambam was chilling on a big rubber duck in the pool. it would be nice to enjoy the sauna. Lisa and Bambam said you are aloud to enjoy everything the house had to offer. so sauna it is. putting on a bikini (because you don't like being naked in a house that was not your own) you enter the sauna. "this feels so nice." you cant stop the smile to spread on your face while relaxing with your eyes closed. "first time i have seen you smile so wide. don't stop. i like it." Bambam entered in only a towel around his hips. looking at him you notice that the towel is hanging dangerously low. you where able to see his hipbones and the beginning of his v line down. glad that the warmth of the sauna was able to hide the blush creeping up you cheeks. "i heard you are in a group. got 7 i think? so you are not only a model but you can also sing?" trying some small talk while you two are in the sauna was helping you relax. but it was not helping much. not when he was sitting right next to you. so close that your legs are touching. "i rap most of the time. but i am most famous for my amazing dabs." Bambam starts to laugh and dab wildly making you laugh hard. "so the dab king Bambam is among us eh." you bowed to the king wilts still laughing. Bambam was taken back a bit. this was the first time you said his name. it sounds like a song to him. he could feel his heart ask for more. he wants to hear it more. hear you say his name. hear it. moan it. looking at you (while you where still laughing) so close he could see that you where beautiful. no make up. almost naked ( except for the bikini you had on) next to him. your body looks sweet. seeing a small drop of sweat go down from your neck, following your collarbone, to disappear between your breasts. he wanted to taste you. you had stopped laughing looking at Bambam now. he was silent. strange. when your eyes met his you saw something in them. something dark. something wild. Bambam moved his face closer to your ear whispering: "the sound of you calling my name, i want to hear it more. whisper to me. moan to me." you could feel his words go from your ear straight to your core. making you feel warm and getting wet at the same time. the shiver not going unnoticed by Bambam. smiling he licked a drop of sweat away on your neck. you cant hold back the little sound that came from your lips. Bambam lost control then. he need to have you. lifting you over his legs so you where straddling him making you feel what your little noise had done to him. feeling his member, thick and long, against you. only his towel and your bikini pants in between. his eyes travel to from your lips to your eyes looking for a hint. he sees how dark your eyes turned and your lips parted. you needed him as badly as he needed you. wasting no time he pressed his lips onto yours wildly. hands cupping your ass Bambam squeezed making you open your mouth for him to enter. tasting you, Bambam let his tong slide over yours. loving the moan you made with his move, you felt his member twitch. feeling a bit bold from this you let your hands roam to his chest. Bambam was skinny but you could still feel the muscle on your fingertips. hands moving up to his neck and behind his head. gripping tightly to deepen the kiss. this made Bambam move his hands to. gliding one hand softly to your breast squeezing and pinching your nipple over the top. wanting to feel and see everything of you he starts undoing your top making it fall to the ground. attacking your breast again. his mouth leaving your lips to suck and bite at your nipple. you bite your lip. " oh no you don't. i wanna hear you. i wanna hear every moan. every sound. moan my name. no. yell my name." Bambam's hands went to your back so he could lay you down on the bench and get on top of you. he starts to kiss you again. a kiss full of passion and want, making it so you cant hold back the moans anymore. discarding his towel Bambam slowly lets his hands travel down your body. fingertips caressing over your breasts, to your belly, to the edge of your bikini pants. he slowly starts to take it of letting his fingers go over your core making you shiver under him. he can feel how wet you are for him already. teasing you by slowly, really slowly rubbing up and down your core. you start to beg for him. oh god this was music to his ears. he was already rock hard. finally pushing a finger inside you pumping it, trying to find your sweet spot. you where already dripping wet so he added one more. after a few pumps of his fingers you scream his name. he had found your spot. smiling wickedly he started to tease you and sped up his pumping. he feels your walls clenching his fingers. you are close."come for me. call out my name" his whispers in your ear, it was the last push you needed. coming over his fingers. you didn't had not much time to come down from your high. you could feel Bambam's rock hard cock press against you, not yet entering. he was looking at you. he wanted to be sure that you where ok with going this far. you smiled softly at him. "just take me." that was all he needed to hear. his cock enters you. filling you. stretching you. he takes his time and let you adjust to his size a bit before moving slowly. you cant handle it. you need him to go faster. you put your legs around his hips making Bambam move faster. you are so sexy. both of you sweating and panting. you scream out his name. "yes,.... Bambam, i .... i cant.... i'm gonna....." "come for me. let me hear you scream." Bambam was close to. when you came, you scream his name really loud. that was his last push. he pulls out and comes in his towel. the sauna was to hot now so he carried you over to his bed. getting in hugging your side tight, head on your chest. his room had a sky window above his bed so you where both looking up at the sky, still clear and light. both of you resting until Bambam starts to sing. "it's a beautiful sky, the sky is clear. there are no such things as tears. there is not a cloud, because of you, the world feels different to me."


End file.
